


Make It Up to Me

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking and Entering, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Mentions of Death, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: You have been Gigi’s babysitter for a few days and have started to bump into Arthur more often. After mustering up the courage to befriend Arthur, your friendship grows until Arthur has the worst few weeks of his life. Feeling isolated and betrayed, Arthur is upset at you for not being there for him when he needed you; he demands an apology in a way that you weren’t expecting. (I’m shit at summaries, I’m sorry)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have ever written, so criticism is welcome and appreciated! Please let me know what you think so that I can create better things for you guys :)

Sophie has been going out on more dates with her boyfriend lately, and for the past few days she has needed someone she could trust to watch her daughter while she’s away. You’ve always jumped at the chance to babysit Gigi because you honestly love hanging out with her. Her sassy humor always made you laugh, and it brightened your days to let go and be a bit childish with Gigi.

Today is yet another day that Sophie asked you to babysit Gigi, so you rush over to her place, brushing past many annoyed Gotham residents on your way there; you are eager to spend time with Gigi after a particularly bad day at work. Huffing as you enter the building, you notice the elevator doors closing before making its ascent. Not wanting to keep Sophie waiting any longer, you call out for the person inside to hold the elevator for you.

Dashing towards the elevator, you’re mildly surprised that the person inside was actually kind enough to do as you had asked; people in Gotham only ever cared about themselves. However, your surprise is soon replaced with some shyness and a slight blush creeping up your cheeks as you realize who had held the door open for you. You smile gently as you greet him enthusiastically, “Hey, Arthur! How are you doing?”

Arthur is shocked that you still remember his name and that you are always so polite to him. You had run into him before, and after introducing yourself and making it clear that you weren’t a threat to him, you had managed to get a few words out of Arthur here and there. Realizing that he has been gaping at you without answering for a few seconds too long, he stutters softly “H-Hey, Y/N.” while letting out a sheepish smile. “Are you babysitting Gigi again?”

You notice Arthur didn’t respond with how he is doing, but you let it slide, getting the hint that his day must not have gone very well. He sounds tired, and you can see some bruises littering his skin. “Yeah, Sophie’s going out again, and I’m looking forward to blowing off some steam while playing with Gigi tonight.” You meet Arthur’s eyes in order to reassure him that you are enjoying your short conversation with him, but he appears lost in thought while looking at you.

In the few times that you have talked to him, you have become slightly fascinated with the man, wanting to know about his life and feeling the need to care for him. Little did you know that from the moment Arthur met you, he had been equally as enamored with you; even going so far as to follow you from your job to your apartment whenever he could. He wants to make sure that you are safe, especially since you are the only one who seems to show him any smidgen of kindness. He wants to spend time with you and get to know you, but he doesn’t know how to ask due to his immense fear of rejection.

The ding of the elevator reaching its destination pulls Arthur out of his deep thoughts and leaves him feeling disappointed that he didn’t get to spend more time talking to you. You slowly brush past him to exit the elevator but stop before heading straight to Sophie’s door. Turning around to Arthur, you decide to finally muster up some courage and exhale slowly before quickly saying, “Hey, Arthur, um… Do you want to grab a coffee with me sometime? I don’t really have many friends in the city, and you seem like a nice guy, so I thought maybe–"

Arthur interrupts you with a loud “Yes”, completely dazed by the fact that you are actually asking to spend more time with him. Laughter almost rips through him out of nervousness, but he manages to get ahold of himself when he looks at you and sees you smile at his abrupt answer. “Y-yes. I would love that, Y/N.” After exchanging your phone numbers so that you could set up a time and place, you happily retreat to Sophie’s apartment door, unaware of Arthur’s eyes watching you as you left. Yet again, Arthur feels laughter start to bubble in his chest at the idea of finally getting to spend personal time with you. He’s not sad or upset, but rather anxious that someone so lovely wants to get to know him. He quickly shuffles to his apartment before the first fit of giggles escapes his mouth.

~

Time flew by as you spent an increasing amount of time with Arthur. It’s now been two months since that day you asked Arthur for coffee, and once you started to gain his trust, your friendship with him blossomed into one in which you two are nearly inseparable. On some days, Arthur is hesitant to turn to you for support; he was so used to being alone before meeting you that his first instinct isn’t to turn to someone else for emotional support or guidance, but you try everything you can to show him that he can count on you whenever life gets him down.

You know almost everything about each other, and Arthur always got a kick out of the fact that he met someone just as shy and inexperienced about life as he is. But you never feel ashamed of your innocent nature around Arthur. He always tells you how much he loves your reserved demeanor. He gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees how carefree and calm you get around him… And another side of him occasionally thinks nastier things about ruining your innocence; fueled by the thought that you depend on him for emotional care. This part of him believes that you’re his and that no one else could care for you like he does. Arthur would never bring up these darker thoughts to you though. The only times he ever admits those things are when he writes in his journal about you. Aside from expressing his thoughts on paper, he suppresses those desires around you for fear of ruining your friendship.

You, on the other hand, have fallen madly in love with Arthur, and you see no end to it. He is a man like no other, and the emotional connection that you share never fails to make your heart beat faster. You wait for the day that you can confess your true feelings for Arthur: you think he is a beautiful, kind man who deserves so much love. However, you know that day would have to wait because he is still gaining his confidence around you. For now, you are content in spending all of your free time with the gorgeous man and giving him the support he needs.

The past few days have been especially hard for Arthur, and he hasn’t been able to turn to you because you have been swamped with extra work and were trying to gain a promotion. Arthur knew you desperately needed the raise that would be given with the promotion, so he chooses to suffer silently and alone. As each day passes, he struggles to resist the urge to call you, or show up at your door unannounced. However, after what feels like an eternity of not hearing or seeing you, Arthur grows worried. He has to resort to following Sophie in order to see if you were meeting up with her and avoiding him altogether. Over the course of a week, his life has unraveled before him and he feels like he has no one to turn to; he lost his job and he had that unfortunate incident on the subway… He wishes you were with him during this turning point in his life, but he is mostly worried about your well-being and safety after not hearing from you for so long.

After spending one night fantasizing about you being with him while he performed his stand-up at Pogo’s, he knew that he needed you like he never needed anyone else before. He tries showing up at your apartment a few times, but you never answer the door. He just prays that you are still at work and not missing or hurt. Arthur truly thinks that his life couldn’t get any worse than this, but within the span of a day he finds that he was sorely mistaken. All at once, his life spirals out of control as his mother is hospitalized and he discovers that she had lied to him about his own upbringing. Defeated and with no other options left, he makes his way into Sophie’s apartment, hoping that you are there babysitting Gigi. His negative feelings multiply as he quickly realizes that you aren’t there and that Sophie is not going to offer him any help. This is the first time since he met you that he truly feels alone and unloved.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve been a mess ever since your boss told you that there was a chance to get a promotion. You’ve barely been able to pay your rent, so at the mention of a promotion, you dropped everything else in your life that didn’t involve work. You hate not spending time with Arthur since he is one of the best parts of your life, but you make sure to let him know that you’ll be busy for the next week or two because you really need the promotion. He explains to you that he understands you’ll need time to yourself and that you two can spend time together when you get the promotion and celebrate. You admit that your heart flutters at that statement and the fact that he is certain you’d succeed at work. Arthur never ceased to make you smile or giggle happily.

With a heavy heart, you spend longer hours at work each day, returning home late at night or sometimes well into the next morning, only to wake up a few hours later and start the cycle all over again. You are truly miserable, but you are kept motivated by the prospect of the promotion and the thought of finally being able to spend time with Arthur when this hell is over. You suddenly feel guilty that you haven’t had the chance to even call Arthur and ask how he is doing. Sometimes your fears keep you up at night, especially with the news that a killer clown is on the loose. But with one exhausting day after another, you force yourself to only think positive thoughts and finally succumb to sleep.

At the end of yet another horrible day at work, you come home to several messages from Sophie. The first one catches your ear as you are getting ready for bed. Sophie sounded frantic and a bit terrified. She was rambling something about someone breaking into her apartment when you rush towards the phone in order to hear the message more clearly. In her panicked sentences, you managed to pick out that Arthur was the one who broke into her apartment, looking like hell and scaring the shit out of her. Your eyes widen as you grab the phone, interrupting the message, and you immediately dial Arthur’s number. It is very late, but you hope that he is awake and will pick up. After several rings, you are sent to his answering machine, and you decide it would be better to get out of work as soon as possible tomorrow and head over to Arthur’s place on your own.

You toss and turn in bed, worrying more about Arthur’s state than Sophie’s. You know he would never hurt Sophie or Gigi, but it worries you what Sophie said about Arthur’s appearance and the fact that he was in her apartment in the first place. All you can do is plan when and how you are going to leave work in order to see him tomorrow. Guilt and pain wash over you as you realize that you have no idea what Arthur has been going through over the past week, and you feel like the shittiest friend. Without warning, tears spill down your face as you sob yourself to sleep.

~

You practically run out of your office as soon as your boss allows you to and book it to Arthur’s apartment. It’s midday already and you can’t wait any longer to make sure he is alright. Out of breath and extremely disheveled, you reach Arthur’s door and bang on it a bit harder than you intended to. After a few seconds with no answer, you strain your ears and hear the faint sounds of the Murray Franklin show coming from inside the apartment. “Arthur!” You call out his name while knocking on the door with more purpose this time. “Arthur I know you’re in there, please let me in!”

Arthur freezes in the middle of his vivid thoughts about what he will do on Murray’s show as he hears your voice calling out to him from outside his door. The first thing he feels is relief that you are alright and have come to him, but as the relief fades, he is left with a small sense of bitterness that you never checked up on him before today. Another bang on the door echoes through the apartment before Arthur sighs and slowly moves to the door. Upon opening it, he lets you rush inside before returning to his spot on the couch, throwing his arms around the back of the couch and crossing his legs. He knows he is acting cold towards you, but he can’t help but feel that you had purposefully left him alone during his time of need.

Among your haste to enter his apartment, you notice how handsome he looks today. He is wearing a flattering red outfit that you have rarely seen him wear before, and there is something different about the way he’s carrying himself. He looks worn out but also like an immense weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He watches you with skeptical eyes as you pace in front of him, blocking the tv that was indeed playing the Murray Franklin show you heard earlier.

You struggle to come up with what to say to Arthur as you pace the floor, and Arthur becomes slightly amused by your lack of words and clear distress over his well-being. He is feeling much more confident now that his mother is out of the picture, and he would be lying if he said he doesn’t think you look incredibly cute with the small frown on your face. His low chuckles wake you from your trance, and you finally stutter out an apology. “Arthur… I heard what happened last night. Sophie said that you were looking for me, and I am so sorry that I haven’t been there for you this past week.”

Arthur cocks an eyebrow at you, waiting to hear what else you have to say. He is aware that you have no idea what he has been through over the past few days, and he wants you to suffer just a little bit before giving in to you. He grows more amused and cocky as you continue to ramble about your job and how busy you had been. He’s already forgiven you of course, but he needs to make you work for his verbal forgiveness a bit longer. He cuts you off in the middle of your sentence, his voice low and soft. “Y/N… I thought you had abandoned me when I needed you the most.” There’s a beat of silence as your mouth opens slightly in shock. Arthur smirks sickly before continuing. “You missed… a lot. My mom died today.”

Upon hearing those words, your body instinctively moves towards Arthur to console him, but you stop yourself, afraid that he might still be upset with you. “Oh my god, Arthur, I am so sorry! I- I should have been there for you… I am here for you now. I know you might not forgive me anytime soon, but I won’t stop trying to make up for what I did to you.” You are on the verge of tears; you care about your friendship with Arthur so much and you are not ready to lose him over your stupid mistakes.

Arthur can see your eyes start to water, and he knows that his little game must come to an end now. Although something about what you just said sticks with him, using this opportunity to finally take something he believes he deserves.

“Oh, Y/N,” he chuckles softly, “I forgave you the moment I saw you frowning. I know you didn’t mean to abandon me, but that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t hurt.” Your face falls as you realize you did in fact hurt him, so he quickly adds, “but I know how you can make it up to me.”

You look at him hastily with a glimmer of hope in your eyes– hope that you might be able to salvage your close relationship with him. “Yes, I’ll do anything. What can I do?” His smirk widens to a full-blown grin and in this moment you swear he looks like a different person. A chill runs through your body as he stares intensely into your eyes, his eyes getting darker with lust.

In a voice so soft, you swear you imagined it, he growls “Ride me.” As he utters those words, he uncrosses his legs and spreads them far apart on the couch, inadvertently thrusting his hips up with the movement. The sudden change in his position and demeanor causes you to glance down at his crotch for a moment before realizing what you are doing. You blush as you stare incredulously at him in light of his blatant words. “W-what?” You must not have heard him properly. Your mind was probably creating dirty thoughts because of how good he looked right now.

With a slow and deliberate pace, he accentuates his words so that you clearly understand him. “I want you… to get over here…” He began, gesturing to his lap. “I want you to sit on my dick, and fucking ride me.” He adds the last part through gritted teeth, bucking his hips up slightly as an invitation of sorts.

The blush on your cheeks grows as he speaks to you and you feel yourself get wet with the demanding tone in his voice. Your thighs instinctively tighten together as Arthur’s eyes bore into yours with an almost predatory gaze. You softly whimper in protest, “Arthur… w-we shouldn’t do this. You’re going through a tough time right now, and you don’t know what you’re saying.” You want him badly, but you are unsure where all his confidence is coming from all of a sudden.

He sighs in frustration. “Y/N, I know every part of you. I know how shy and innocent you are… Or… how innocent you pretend to be. And I also know that you feel the same way I do. I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I know you’ve seen the way I look at you. I know what I want… And I definitely know what you want.” 

Your breathing gets heavier as he pauses and manages to spread his legs even wider; you can’t deny how turned on you feel right now. One more dirty word from him would cause you to give in without hesitation.

“Now, you want to make up for what you did to me, right?” You nod your head timidly at him. “Then get the fuck over here and sit on my lap.” He smiles darkly as your body visibly reacts to his choice of words and you rush over to him. You carefully drape your arms around his neck and slowly begin to straddle his hips. He’s a lot faster than you and grabs your hips, pushing them down directly onto his lap while you gasp in surprise. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl,” he moans lowly while moving your hips around him so that you’re grinding his dick. You’re at a loss for words and due to Arthur’s slight dominance over you, all you can do is gasp and whimper softly as he continues to move your hips around him.

He whispers into your ear as you lower your head into the crook of his neck. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Another groan escapes his throat and his voice becomes softer. “You don’t know what you do to me, do you? How much I need you every day. How much I rely on you. I know you need me in the same way.”

You can hear what he says but you can’t find the words to respond, so you move your lips to his and kiss him slowly. He revels in it and grabs your hair with one hand, pushing his tongue into your mouth and turning the innocent kiss into something much filthier. He slowly takes your blouse off, kissing his way down your neck and shoulders. Within seconds, he has taken off your bra as well, tossing it aside. Still grinding on him, you throw your head back in bliss as he slowly takes one nipple into his mouth while squeezing the other breast. He groans softly around your nipple as he sucks on it gently before moving his mouth to show the same love to your other nipple. Releasing it with a small pop, he gestures for you to take off your pants while he sheds himself of his clothes.

Both of you are clearly feeling a bit more nervous now, your hands fumbling around buttons and shaking slightly as you take each layer of clothing off. You hold your breath as he slides off his underwear before caressing your thighs and sliding yours down as well. Both of you are breathing heavily, admiring each other’s bare bodies. Arthur pulls you closer on his lap and looks deep into your eyes while asking “Are you sure you’re okay doing this?” For a second, it’s as if Arthur is back to his normal self that he was before the terrible week he had. He gives you an innocent yet serious look, making sure you are indeed alright with where this is heading. You smile sweetly and give him a quick peck on his lips. “I’m sure, Arthur. I want all of you, and I want to give you all of me.”

Arthur smiles sheepishly and slowly slides his full length into you. Both of you groan, savoring the sensation and taking a while to become fully adjusted to it. After a few seconds of staying that way, you start to roll your hips around him, moaning at the feeling of his hard cock inside of you. As you both gain momentum, Arthur gains his confidence back and starts to hold your hips tight enough to bruise your skin. You whimper and he begins to fuck you a bit rougher, grunting softly as he feels your pussy clench around him.

He nibbles at your ear, and growls in your ear, “Don’t ever fucking leave me again.” Your mind is foggy and you don’t respond to his demand immediately, so he attempts to grab your attention by gently wrapping his hand around your throat and whispering your name. You look into his eyes and his previously rough demand melts into a soft plea, letting himself be vulnerable in this moment. “Y/N. Promise me you won’t leave me again. Please.” Your heart momentarily breaks at the look of fear and trepidation in the gorgeous man’s green eyes. Putting as much feeling as you can into your next words, you whisper “Arthur, I promise, I will never ever leave you. I am so sorry that I hurt you.”

The look on his face shows that he accepts your statement. He moans as he continues to thrust into you, slower and deeper this time, letting your words sink in. The confident Arthur that existed a few minutes ago slowly fades back into your Arthur. The one you fell in love with months ago. In a soft voice that you almost didn’t hear, he says, “I love you so much.” Your heart finally bursts with love and happiness as you quickly admit that you love him too. “I have loved you for so long and I will always love you, Arthur.”

You share a sloppy kiss, feeling so full of love for each other and you quickly reach your orgasm, moaning Arthur’s name in what is the most beautiful sound to his ears. He finishes soon after you, bucking his hips into you and letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. The two of you catch your breath before readjusting your bodies so that you can lay on the couch and cuddle each other. As Arthur draws invisible words on your back with his fingers, you turn your head to him with a slight smirk on your face. “So did I succeed in making it up to you?”


End file.
